Guerreros de Sangre
by Filonauta
Summary: UA. Los Saiyajin están bajo el mandato de Freezer, tirano y emperador de todo lo conocido. Bardock tiene un hermano mayor, Turles, el cuál gracias a los frutos de un árbol sagrado está ganando un poder inigualable pero a la vez su locura incrementa a medida que las manzanas son ingeridas. ¿Llevará a cabo el plan de derrocar al tirano? ¿O arrastrará a todos a una muerte segura?
1. Chapter 1

—¿Estas hablando en serio?

Preguntó una voz ronca, seguida de una negación de cabeza. Estaban en una habitación bastante tosca, con una pobre mesa con dos jarras sobre ella. El olor a cuero y metal inundaba la estancia.

—Muy en serio, hermanito.

—Entonces te has vuelto totalmente loco, Turles.

Nappa lanzó una bronca risa y sacudió su enorme cabeza rapada como un monstruo que despertara de su letargo.

—¿Atacar a Freezer? Esas manzanas realmente te sacaron de tu juicio. —dijo Nappa, aún riendo.

Turles se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Desde que había encontrado las semillas de un árbol mágico de manzanas en el planeta Kabocha, se había hecho mucho más fuerte y sus conquistas sólo habían elevado su rango a élite. Él sólo podía vaciar un planeta de nivel S (el nivel más alto de potencial bélico enemigo) con sólo plantar aquellas semillas en el mismo y que él árbol haga su magia absorbiendo la energía vital del planeta y sus habitantes. Comer una manzana equivalía a consumir toda la energía absorbida. Los niveles de ki de Turles estaban sobrepasando los 30.000 y aumentando. A la vez que su locura incrementaba también.

—Somos más, mucho más. Podemos derrotarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si tienen miedo. —sonrió al ver la cara de Vegeta— Puedo encargarme yo.

—Hermano. —comenzó Bardock. —Podrías arriesgarnos a todos. Piénsalo. —miró a los presentes en la sala. —Podemos pensar una estrategia. No es necesario ir corriendo a nuestra muerte.

—Siempre tan elocuente, hermano. —Turles sonrió con sorna. —Eso es lo que nos diferencia. Yo soy la fuerza, en cambio, tú siempre fuiste el cerebro y por eso no más que un clase baja.

Vegeta, que hasta el momento de la reunión, permaneció en silencio y con ambos brazos cruzados, abrió sus ojos, golpeando su antebrazo con su dedo índice y anular.

—Si esperas llegar a Freezer, date por muerto con las Fuerzas Especiales Gyniu. Esos bastardos te superan en cinco a uno. A todos.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la sala por unos segundos que fueron interminables. La situación de por si era peligrosa; si se sabía que se estaba llevando una reunión con el propósito de entablar una rebelión, se podrían dar todos por perdidos. Los espías de Freezer eran muchos y no sabían a ciencia cierta si podrían estar seguros en aquel lugar.

—¿Tu escuadrón se nos unirá, hermano? —preguntó Turles y Bardock no pudo amainar su cara de desconcierto. Se tardó unos segundos en responder.

—No lo sé. —dijo sin más. A decir verdad ni él sabía si se uniría por mas ganas que tuviera de derrocar a Freezer sabía que no era el momento indicado. Además, su segundo hijo estaba por nacer.

—Puedo llevarme a Raditz conmigo. —prosiguió Turles, sonriendo más cuando vio como Bardock fruncía el ceño. —Él si parece tener las bolas de la familia.

Bardock se levantó de un salto y golpeó la mesa con una fuerza atronadora. La madera crujió.

—No te atrevas influenciar a Raditz. —dijo el menor, con sus dientes enclavijados. —No lo metas a él.

—Pero hermanito, él mismo ha dicho incontable veces que quiere sacar al lagarto de su reinado y poder devolver a los saiyajins nuevamente el poder que merecen. —permaneció estático en su pose y se permitió reír quedamente. —Él si lleva la sangre guerrera corriendo por sus venas, en cambio, tú… Bardock. —sonrió aún más. —La sangre se te ha diluido hace mucho.

—Suficiente. —todos voltearon hacia Vegeta el cual se reincorporaba de su asiento y su mirada petrificaba a su comandante Nappa. —Raditz está en mi escuadrón. Por consecuente, me pertenece hasta que su miserable vida se extinga en el campo de batalla o sea ascendido. —miró por turnos a los hermanos que se disputaban la rebelión. —No participaré en esta locura aún… mas adelante yo seré el que se encargué del bastardo de Freezer, pero mientras tanto. Puedes divertirte solo, Turles. Sin arrastrarnos a nosotros con tus estúpidas ideas. —y dando por concluida la sesión, Vegeta salió por la puerta seguido de Nappa que la cerró de un portazo.

El hermano mayor de Bardock se quedó sonriendo observando la puerta por donde el príncipe había salido. Hacía mucho tiempo que el mayor había perdido respeto por el príncipe sin reino el cual demostraba día a día la ciega demostración de poder al tirano Freezer, recalcando su lealtad hacía él y no a su pueblo casi extinto. Bardock le había explicado centenares de veces que era parte de la estrategia para poder algún día volver a retomar el poder.

—Quien lo diría. Vegeta tiene miedo. —Turles chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros. La semilla de aquel árbol sagrado lo estaba volviendo demasiado orgulloso y vanidoso. Eso sería lo que le traería la muerte.

—Todos tenemos. Somos precavidos, hermano. Freezer no es la única amenaza allá afuera. Su hermano e incluso su padre también gobiernan esta galaxia.

—Cortándole la cabeza a una de las serpientes, tendremos el control de ésta. ¿Para que gastar energía con inservibles moscas y no concentrarnos directamente en lo que nos importa?

—Te olvidas de sus secuaces, hermano. Sé mas precavido, lo lamentaras a futuro. Zarbon, Dodoria, las Fuerzas Especiales y quién sabe que cosas más tiene bajo la manga.

—Hmmm. —Turles quedó pensativo, con la cabeza gacha, mirando un punto en el piso. Si conquistara al menos, cuatro planetas más, podría hacerle frente él sólo a los guardianes de Freezer. Si conquistaba nueve planetas… sería invencible.

—¿Turles?

—¿Cómo se llamará tu próximo hijo?

Bardock quedó con la boca abierta por la pregunta. Intentó fingir el asombro y carraspeó la garganta. —A decir verdad, aún no lo tengo pensado.

—Kakarotto es un buen nombre.

—Kakarotto. —dijo Bardock sombríamente, estudiando las facciones de su hermano mayor. —Así se hubiera llamado tu hijo…

Turles dejó la posición relajada de unos momentos atrás y extendió ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Miró fijamente a su hermano menor y dio la vuelta para retirarse. Tomó el pomo de la misma y antes de cruzarla se giró.

—No es un buen momento para tener un hijo. La guerra se aproxima. —y cerró la puerta.

Bardock quedó solo en la estancia y se permitió apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la incómoda silla.

"La guerra se aproxima"


	2. Chapter 2

Lo primero que notó Paragus fue el olor: húmedo, penetrante, fétido; un fuerte olor animal. Arrugó la nariz con repugnancia. ¿Cómo podía Turles soportar un lugar como aquel?

Contempló el foco recorriendo la oscuridad y deteniéndose en un par de muslos, largos y esbeltos. Se produjo un murmullo de expectación entre la gentuza de aquella taberna, que recordó a Paragus la época de su servicio en el Imperio, cuando estaba destinado en Xala, un planeta colonial de las fuerzas de Freezer. Aquella fue la última vez que frecuentó un lugar como ese, cálido y desagradable como las fantasías y frustraciones que inspiraba.

—Sí, habitantes del gran Red Fox, la increíble, la hermosa Sincera. ¡Un gran aplauso para la hermosa Sincera!

El foco se ensanchó en el escenario, e iluminó a una alienígena bastante fea pero de formas espectaculares. La orquesta empezó a tocar. Cuando el foco proyectó su luz sobre el rostro de Sincera, esta guiñó sus múltiples ojos e inició una danza desgarbada, sin preocuparse de seguir la música, lo cual no pareció importar a nadie. Paragus se fijó en el público; había diferentes razas, y también gran cantidad de hembras de aspecto masculino.  
Buscó detenidamente entre el público. Lo probable era que Turles se hubiera cambiado de ropa; no podía pasearse con un uniforme del Imperio en un lugar así. Lo mas seguro era que se topara con enemigos, muchísimos. En cambio, él sí podía marchar con el uniforme de las tropas. Estaba en cierto modo "jubilado" y eso le daba crédito de ser un tipo peligroso y experimentado. Su capa blanca de igual forma ocultaba recelosamente la mitad de su cuerpo.

Sintió un empujón por detrás y pronto notó que era llevado rápidamente por unos brazos fuertes hacia atrás de la taberna. No se resistió cuando fue empujado bruscamente contra una puerta de madera y ésta se abrió por su peso. Se encontró de pronto en una diminuta habitación apenas iluminada. Turles estaba de frente, apoyado en la pared y sonriendo. Una capa blanca le cubría completamente hasta el cuello y hasta la altura de las rodillas.

—No era necesario tanta amabilidad. —dijo Paragus, girando el rostro para observar al ser que lo empujo.

—Me gusta tentar tu paciencia, Paragus. —dijo Turles sonriendo. —Creo que conoces a Daiz.

Daiz rio con la boca queda y se retiró la capucha que le cubría parcialmente el rostro. Era un hombre fornido y alto, apenas entraba en la habitación. Paragus lo asemejó mentalmente con Recome, un soldado de las Fuerzas Especiales Gyniu. ¿Serían hermanos? El parecido era increíble. Paragus, como ex comandante del Imperio, había tenido diferentes tratos con todas las fuerzas y por ende conocía bien.

—Al parecer tus granujas no son de sangre saiyajin. —dijo Paragus, observando las reacciones de Turles. —Ni del Imperio mismo.

—Oh, es del Imperio. —dijo Turles desinteresadamente. —Pero basta de hablar de él. Tenemos cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo… —sacó de una pequeña bolsa de cuero una manzana y la pesó con la mano. —Esto.

Paragus frunció el ceño mientras escrutaba la fruta. Sintió emanar una especie de poder de la misma e intentó no verse demasiado emocionado.

—Tengo lo tuyo. —dijo el ex comandante y entregó unos archivos al hermano mayor de Bardock. —Todas las ubicaciones de las estaciones espaciales de Freezer en la galaxia. Más te vale que esta manzana sea del árbol.

—Interesante. —dijo Turles leyendo los archivos y los guardó en sus ropas. —¿No te sientes mal por traicionar tantos años de servicio? —dijo con marcado sarcasmo mientras reía.

—No fueron los años más gratos de mi vida. —dijo Paragus, agarrando la manzana y mirándola de cerca. —Aún no creo como tu poder haya aumentado tanto con solo ingerir esto.

—¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú mismo? —los ojos de Turles destellaron con un brillo que a Paragus lo hizo dudar. —No te caerá mal.

El padre de Broly apretó ligeramente el fruto y sintió que éste podía resistir un apretón más fuerte. Tenía que ser real entonces. Llevó lentamente el fruto a sus labios y de un fuerte y rápido movimiento de boca mordió la manzana, chorreándose de su jugo. Masticó y tragó y espero. No sintió nada. Miró a Turles con los ojos entrecerrados y comenzó a sentir como su garganta se tapaba. Intentó toser pero no pudo. Daiz lo empujó contra la pared y Paragus se sostuvo como pudo, sintiendo como su poder se drenaba rápidamente. Turles y su secuaz lo observaron desde la altura cuando él se derrumbó. Gimió mientras intentaba respirar con todas sus fuerzas.

—El poder a veces duele. —dijo Turles sin dejar de sonreír. —Nunca lo olvides, Paragus, padre de Broly. —intercambió miradas con su hombre y le asintió.

Turles abandonó la habitación y dejó a su secuaz para que se encargue.

Paragus moría, pero Daiz no se movió. Su cuerpo se contorsionó, sus botas golpearon la madera de la habitación con un ruido rasposo. Se formó lentamente un charco de sangre alrededor de su cara. El líquido fluía libremente por su nariz y boca.  
Daiz había observado aquellos espasmos mortales con absoluta concentración. Después se acercó, puso el pie sobre el cuello de Paragus y apretó con fuerza. Se oyó un crujido de huesos.

—Adiós, viejo.


End file.
